


Let Me Get What I Want

by Halla_Leafslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Daddy Kink, Dark!Loki, Dark!Thor, Detective Rhodey, Established Relationship, Evil couple, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Grief/Mourning, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Killer Couple, Letters, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute Bucky Barnes, Serial Killers, Suicide, Thor has a Daddy kink, Torture, Video Tapes, Voyeurism, detective Tony stark, goodbye letter, nurse Loki, prisoner, torture room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halla_Leafslayer/pseuds/Halla_Leafslayer
Summary: With police closing in on him, Thor Odinson commits suicide and leaves behind his partner Loki, and their latest victim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!! And here with a dark fic. And before anyone else asks: YES this fic is based on season 5 episode 20 of Criminal Minds: “...A Thousand Words.” And Criminal Minds season 2 episode 3: “The Perfect Storm” I just forgot to mention it on here, though I thought I did.

Thor knew he messed up. He’s been grabbing boys for years without fail, but this time, it was different. Who would’ve thought that a boy who stood at five feet, four inches tall, and barely weighed a hundred pounds, could escape a guy like Thor?

But he did, and he knows that boy got a good look at him. He already has a record Thor knows it’s only a matter of time before everything comes crashing down. The story went live a couple hours after he checked in, and he knew he would only be leaving this room in a body bag.

But Thor knows his work is almost done. The delivery he sent Loki will reach him soon enough, and even though it’ll hurt like hell, at least he’ll have their son. Getting up off the bed, he pulled one of the chairs out and grabbed a pen and paper. After writing his note to the cops, Thor placed it on the bed before grabbing his gun. The blond sat down in the chair and took a deep breath.

When he walked out of the door earlier that morning, he told Loki everything would be okay. But now he’ll be leaving this seedy motel room in a body bag, and leaving the love of his life, heartbroken.

With a bullet in the chamber, Thor cocked the gun and pointed it under his chin. Sighing, the blond closed his eyes and whispered “I’m sorry, Loki.” Before pulling the trigger.

 

* * *

 

When Tony got to the scene, the room was crowded with uniforms. After spotting his partner and best friend Rhodey, Tony on a pair of gloves, and asked “Rhodey, what do we have?”

“Suicide. A single gunshot wound to the head. A guest was passing by the room when the shot rang out, she called 911.”

Nodding, Tony stepped closer and his eyes landed on the large body on the floor. “Any ID on the big guy?”

“Thor Odinson, thirty-eight. Manager said he paid in cash. And it seems our guys face was on the news earlier. Tried to kidnap a boy yesterday, but the boy got away and called the cops. He saw enough to give a description, but the kid drew the damn sketch himself. Never try to kidnap and artist.”

Tony nodded and said “Yeah.” Before looking back down at the body. “Good riddance, huh?”

 

* * *

 

Even though Thor told Loki not to call, Loki was worried. He hasn’t made a call but now that he’s seen the sketch on the news, he wishes he could. _Just calm down, Loki. He’ll call you, and everything will be fine. You’ve come too far to throw it all away now. Don’t fuck this up._

He told Thor he could go with him, but the older man just told him to stay and wait for his call. And before he left, Thor told him “Hey. Everything’s going to be fine okay? I’ll figure something out. But whatever you do, do not call me. Don’t call me for anything, okay?”

Loki nodded and said he wouldn’t call and the older man smiled. “Good. We’ll get trough this, I promise. I love you.”

The younger man said “I love you too.” And Thor kissed him. When he pulled away, he said “Oh and look after it. You know how it gets.” before he left.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts and he hesitated, fearing that the cops would be standing on the other side. But he was relieved to see it was only a teenage boy standing there, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Putting on a smile, Loki asked “Yes?”

“Are you Loki Laufeyson?”

Loki nodded and said “Yes.”

The boy said “These are for you.” Handing the bouquet to him. The older man thanked him before closing the door. The boy looked like their type, but he was too upset to risk taking another boy. Not with the heat that’s on them already.

Relaxing a little, Loki smiled, and that’s when he noticed the envelope attached to them. He pulled it off and set the bouquet on the table before looking at the envelope. It was addressed to My Heart & Soul, written in Thor’s handwriting, and inside, was a two page handwritten letter.

 

* * *

 

_My Darling Loki,_

  
_From the moment I first saw you, I got chills. I knew you were special. No one else made me feel the way you made me feel that day, no one. You were what kept me going while finishing my sentence. There were a lot of times where I could’ve fucked up, got my sentence extended, but I didn’t. I couldn’t do that to you, Baby. You needed me and I needed you._

_My whole life before you, I was lost. Angry. But ever since, I realized something: Before you, I never believed in fate or destiny, or that everything happens for a reason. But then came You. You, the work we’ve done. And now that our Magni is almost with us, I realize that for once in my life, I have meaning._

_You and our son are the light in a life full of nothing but darkness. And I hope that our Magni will never learn about the darkness his fathers knew. He won’t be abused as we once were, but with guidance, he will carry on our work. Our legacy lies with him and I put all my faith in you, My Love. I know you will teach him well._

_I know I fucked up with that boy, and I’m sorry. I thought it would be easy, but I underestimated him. And I didn’t mean to bring this shit down on you, I hope you can forgive me. When I left this morning, I told you I’d go away and call you as soon as I figured things out. And I hope I can keep that promise to you, but wrote this letter just in case I don’t. This letter is my goodbye to you, My Love._

 

* * *

 

Loki stopped for when he felt tears in his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky. It took him a few minutes before he continued onto the second page.

 

* * *

 

_And I don’t want it to be. But I’m sure the kid gave a description to the cops, and it’s only a matter of time before they find me. And you know I won’t let them take me alive, I can’t go back. It’s my fault, and I failed you. And I understand if you can never forgive me for taking the easy way out._

_If there’s too much pressure on you, take what you can and get the hell out of there. Go to the cabin and lay low. It’ll be more secluded than the house, and no one should bother you. If anyone does, take care of it._

_Once you have Magni, get rid of her. After that you are free. Free to raise our Magni to carry on our legacy. You will be great, I know you will. You’re the strongest person I know. And even when I’m gone, I will ALWAYS be with you. I love you and our Magni with all my heart, and I’m so sorry for putting you two at risk. I just pray they don’t find you. Please be careful. Forgive me._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Thor_

 

* * *

 

Loki held the letter away from him, not wanting his tears to stain the paper. He hasn’t cried since they found out their dreams of having a family were coming true. But the last time he cried like this? That was the day the cops arrested his father. He watched as the cop car drive away, a monster inside. And broke down when they were gone.

He sat there for over and hour crying, and when he saw the story of a man who committed suicide in a motel room, he cried even harder. When the tears finally stopped, he washed his face and headed downstairs to the basement.

Every time he walks through that door, he remembers the world they built there together. As soon as he was down the stairs, he marched over to the “wall”, and squatted down to the loose panel.

Pulling the panel from the wall, Loki crawled through the space and laid eyes on her. Jane. He felt his heartache being replaced with anger and disgust. She sat carefully on her side on the mattress and tried to speak, her words muffled by her gag.

Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to her. Grabbing the chain attached to her neck, he pulled Jane forward, reminding himself to be careful. His eyes moved from hers down to her growing stomach and back up. “Is there something you want to say?”

Jane nodded, and he sighed. “Alright, I’ll let you. But you do know what I’ll do if you scream, don’t you?” She quickly nodded again, and he nodded “Good.” And pulled the gag down to her chin. “What?”

Jane studied him and swallowed hard “What happened? Did-Did something happen? You’ve been crying.”

Loki nodded and said “Yes I have. Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Before letting go. His eyes fell onto her stomach once more before asking “I’ll come back in a few minutes with dinner and do a check up once you’re finished.”

Loki stood up to leave when she asked “Did he do something? D-Did he hurt you? Will he come down here??” And he stopped.

Keeping his back to her he said “He killed himself tonight. It’s all over the news.”

This made her perk up, but he didn’t see it. “I-I’m sorry. I know you really loved him. But you-you can let me go now. I won’t tell anyone, you know I won’t tell.”

Loki turned and looked at Jane, eyebrow raised, while she shrank back in fear. She said “Y-You said I’m due in a couple weeks. And as soon as I-I have him, you can let me go. I won’t tell, I swear.”

He could tell she was serious but he still laughed. Sighing, Loki shook his head and squatted down to her level. “Do you think I’m stupid enough to do that?”

He harder on her chain and brought her closer until their foreheads touched. “You listen to me, you little whore. The only reason you’re still alive is because of our son. You know this, yes?”

Sobbing, Jane nodded and said “Y-Yes.”

“Good. And that it was I who told my beloved to stop touching you, yes?” And judging by the look on her face, he realized she didn’t know.

Chuckling, he said “Oh that’s right, I never told you that, did I? Well it’s true. Once we knew our son had taken root inside your womb, I told him not to touch you again. I didn’t want to put him at risk. Putting too much stress on you will kill him. I told him to stop using you as his plaything while you carried our son, and that we’d lower your stress down substantially despite your predicament.”

He brushed the hair from her face and said “And even though my heart is broken, I must do all I can to keep your stress down.” Feeling a tear roll down his cheek, Loki said “Magni is all I have left in this world. I can’t afford to lose him too.” Before kissing her forehead. After he finished checking her, he was relieved to see that everything was still going well. Smiling, Loki said “It’s only a matter of time before he’s here.”

 

* * *

 

Loki remembers the day Thor first showed him what he did to the basement. They were grateful their basement wasn’t a disgusting, and they’ve kept it pristine ever since.

After getting home from work one day, Loki went into the kitchen and Thor snuck up behind him. The younger man jumped when blond wrapped his arms around his waist, but relaxed. “I hate when you do that, sometimes.”

Thor chuckled and asked “Why?”

Smiling, Loki looked up over his shoulder at him. “Because it makes me think that a scary monster has come to steal me away.”

The older man grinned and said “That’s exactly what I plan to do. I’m going to steal you away to the basement and giggle you up.” Before attacking his neck with kisses. “I have something to show you.”

“You finished the basement?”

“Yeah. Come on.” And the younger man laughed as Thor dragged him down to the basement.

Loki hasn’t stepped foot in the basement since they first looked at the house. That, and that Thor told him not to go down there while it was unfinished. Thor told him as soon as he saw it, he knew he was going to make it perfect. That was a few months ago, and now it’s finished.

When he turned the light on, Loki was presented with a nice looking basement. Nothing at all what he expected. Looking at Thor with a raised eyebrow, the blond rolled his eyes and said “Babe, it’s just the front. This will be what everyone else sees, but if you follow me, you’ll see what we’ll see.”

Loki smiled and shook his head before following him. They went to the other side of the room and Thor pointed at the wall. “What do you think of this wall here?”

Shrugging, Loki said “It looks like a wall.”

Thor rolled his eyes and Loki laughed, before the blond said “Okay, I walked right into that one. But seriously, this is what you see right now? Just a wall, just a plain old wall? Nothing else?”

“Yeah. What are you getting at, Thor?”

Grinning, Thor said “This wall wasn’t a wall awhile back. This was actually an open space, I closed it off. Come here, check it out.” And Loki came over to his side. He watched as the older man squatted down and pulled a panel from out of the wall. He said “Go inside.”

Loki got down on all fours and crawled through the narrow space. Standing up, he helped Thor get through and when the light came on, Loki’s jaw dropped. A single mattress lay on the floor, with two pillows and one blanket.

Two buckets sat in one corner, and a chair in another. A video camera set up on a tripod was pointing down at the bed. And then there were the chains. Chains with shackles for the neck, wrist, and ankles. Thor has bolted then to the floor and it would give whoever was in them, limited range.

Thor took Loki’s hand and led him over to a door. “I put some fun things in the closet here.” And opened the door. Inside were chains, ropes, belts, rolls of duct tape, spreader bars, condoms, lube, toys. All the drugs that Loki smuggled from the hospital over time.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist once more and kissed him on the cheek. “What do you think?”

The younger man grinned and said “It’s perfect. Now all we need are friends to play with.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the hiatus, I had birllianty decided to be juggling 6 different shows at once. I’m almost done with 4 of them though, and One Piece with it’s 800+ episodes, just so happens to be one of them. Ugh. When I’m done with the other ones. I will continue to update and write while in my puddle of short human goo.

The first time is always the most memorable. One night they talked and Thor ended up a spot where known prostitutes flocked. After a minute of looking, he spotted him. The younger man stood at six feet tall, was fit, and had a very pretty mouth. He can put up a fight, but that’s okay.

Thor pulled up to him and the younger man smiled. He came up to the passenger's side and leaned down. “Hi there. You lookin’ for a date, handsome?”

Thor smiled and said “Sure am. Get in.”

The younger man got in and while putting on his seatbelt, he looked over and asked “What’s your name?”

“Thor. And you?”

“Bucky. It’s nice to meet you, Thor. What would you like?”

The older man smiled and glanced over at him before looking back at the road. “I’m up for anything, really. But I think I’d like to start with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Bucky smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.” When he reached over, Thor pushed his hand away.

“Not yet, Beautiful. I’d like to take you to my place, if that’s okay with you. Just paranoid about the cops.”

The younger man shrugged. “Yeah, that works. But that might cost you, Baby.”

Thor smiled and said “Trust me, Beautiful. I’ve got a feeling you’ll be worth every penny.”

 

* * *

 

When they pulled into the garage, Thor pulled his phone out and sent a text to Loki.

 _Just pulled in, get ready. Got a nice one ;)_.

He then turned to Bucky and smiled. “Sorry. Come on.” They walked into the dark house and Thor stood by the garage door, waiting as Bucky walked ahead.

Bucky looked around and said “Nice place. Where’s a light switch-“ but was cut off when Loki popped out and hit him in the face with a baseball bat. The younger man was out cold before he hit the ground.

Loki turned on the lights to examine him, and he smiled. “You were right. He’s easy on the eyes, that’s for sure.”

“So are you.”

Loki’s eyes went down to Bucky’s mouth, and he groaned. “I’d kill to have lips like his.”

Thor smiled and said “I see nothing wrong with your lips, Babe. I love your lips. He’s gonna be a fighter, let’s get him in there before he wakes up.”

“I’m pretty sure I just gave our friend here, a concussion. He won’t be fighting much right now, he’ll be too dizzy.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky woke up with a throbbing headache and groaned. He tried to think of what happened but his focused kept going back to the pain. He gave himself a few minutes, and that’s when he remembered being picked up by a guy, and they came back to his house. But everything is blank after that.

“There you are. You were out for almost two hours. I’m glad I came down when I did.”

“Where...Where am I?”

Looking up, Bucky spotted a figure standing above him, and he blinked a few times when his vision went in and out. When it cleared up, the guy standing there said “You took quite a hit, I thought I may have gone too hard on you. I’ll give you something later if you’re good.”

“ _If I’m good?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean, who are you?!” Bucky went to get up, but something attached to him wouldn’t him. When he looked down, he saw shackles on his ankles, wrists, and his neck.

Loki smiled and said “We’ll I was the one that hit you, but for now, I am simply a viewer.” And before Bucky could ask about that, someone was crawling through a tiny space. It only took a second before the younger man realized it was the guy who picked him up.

Scooting back, Bucky asked “You? Wait-Wait a minute, what’s going on here, tell me what the fuck going on here!”

When the blond stood upright, he came up to the other one's side and put his arm around him. “What’s happening here is you will be our new pet. We don’t know for how long, but I know if you do anything to piss us off, you’re not gonna last very long.”

It went quiet for a moment and Bucky let their words soak in. Blinking back tears, he said “ _Please._ Please, let me go. I-I won’t tell anyone, I just wanna go home, please.”

Loki smiled and shook his head. The older man came up to him and squatted down. He started playing with Bucky’s hair and said “You know, my father once told me something. He told me you should never trust the word of a whore. They’ll spread your secrets around just like they spread their legs and their filth.”

”I wouldn’t. A-And I don’t have anything, I’m clean.”

”You don’t know the meaning of the word. But neither do I. A whore or not, you’re not leaving this room.”

The older man grabbed the chain under collar and yanked him forward. Bucky gasped, and the man said “So I suggest you suck it up and take it like a big boy.”

 

* * *

 

When he let the younger man go, Loki’s eyes fell onto his lips and said “You have very pretty lips. I told him earlier I would kill for a mouth like yours.” The younger man flinched as Loki traced his lips with his thumb. “You are just beautiful. Far too beautiful to be a whore. A shame, really.” Holding his head still, Loki kissed him slow before standing back up.

When he turned to walk away, Bucky asked “Wh-What did you mean by you’re just a viewer?” and he stopped. Looking at Thor, he smiled. He turned around and Bucky asked “What did you mean by that?”

The older man walked over to the chair in the corner and sat down. “It means I’m going to sit in this chair here and watch Thor enjoy himself. And don’t worry, he didn’t touch you. It’s only fun to play when one is awake.”

Bucky’s blue eyes widened and when he looked up at Thor, he was moving a camera on a tripod. He pressed a button on the camera and smiled down at the younger man before undoing his belt.

The younger man shook his head and said “No. No, no, _please!_ Wait, please, I won’t tell! Just let me go and I won’t tell anyone, _you can trust me!_ ”

Thor came closer and Bucky moved back as far as the chains would allow him. The older man laughed and asked “Where are you going, Baby? You were so excited for this earlier.” Grabbing his crotch before pulling his shirt off. “Like what you see? We’ll you’re going to be seeing a lot of me.”

_“No, please!”_

“Be a good boy and open up for me. Daddy wants to see how pretty you’ll look with his cock stuffed in there.”

 

* * *

 

They kept Bucky for a week before they killed him. He wasn’t pretty anymore after they were through with him. They tossed his body into a dumpster behind a restaurant and the story never went out on the news. Nobody cares when a prostitute goes missing or ends up dead. At least they still have the tapes.

Loki will never forget that week. That was the best. And all the other boys were just as good. But now that Thor’s dead, it won’t ever be the same. All he can look forward to now, is Magni. And if he loses him too, he knows exactly what he will do.

 

* * *

 

Loki spent hours locked up in his room after he came back from the basement. He was lying in bed watching their tapes. Tapes of them and the boys, and tapes just him and Thor.

The one he was watching now, showed him running away from Thor, while at the park. The camera kept shaking while Thor chased after him. Loki was laughing and yelling “No! Get away from me with that thing!”

The older man said “Never! Come on Loki, show the world that pretty face!”

Thor ended up catching him and pinned the younger man against a tree. They laughed and Loki said “You’re a jerk.” Before Thor kissed him.

“And you’re beautiful.” Another kiss. “I’m not kidding Loki, look at you! You are gorgeous. That face should be in movies by now! I’d buy every one of them.”

Loki smiled a little, wiping more of his tears away, only to have more come out every time he saw Thor’s face. Thor put his face in the frame, pressing their cheeks together, and they smiled. The older man said “Can you see him, world? Now this is a star. Before shaking his head. “And I am the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire world.” He kissed Loki’s temple and then his lips, before the screen went black.

 

* * *

 

When Tony walked into the precinct, Rhodey was already at his desk. “Good morning, Sunshine. You look like crap.”

Tony groaned and said “I feel like crap. Find anything else on our suicidal scumbag?”

“Yep. Thor Odinson, thirty-eight, worked as a mechanic and did construction on the side. Odinson spent almost eight years of a ten year sentence for raping a boy. It was the day after the kids eighteenth birthday when he was attacked. Thor got out early for good behavior. Son of a bitch almost killed the kid and left him for dead in a park. He was found by a mom who had heard his screams.”

Tony shook his head and said “Just ray of sunshine, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, glad he did ya a favor. And it turns out he wasn’t Odinson’s only victim. A year before that boy, two bodies were found months apart in separate cities. One sixteen, the other, twenty-two. Raped multiple times, cut, and beaten to death. Cops had no leads, trails went cold. But I’m guessing this could’ve been our guy. He lived on Asgard Avenue with his boyfriend Loki. Think we should pay Loki a visit?”

“Yeah. Give me a minute.”

 

* * *

 

When there was a knock at the door, Loki’s guard was up. Dressed in his scrubs, Loki opened the door and was met with two men, one black and one white.

The black man asked “Loki Laufeyson?” While the white one just stared at him.

Ignoring the staring, Loki asked “Yes?”

“I’m Detective Rhodes, this is my partner, Detective Stark. May we come in?”

Loki looked between the two and said “I’m sorry, I was about to leave for work-“

“We’ll be brief, I promise. We would just like to ask you some questions.” Detective Rhodes looked over at his partner who was still staring at the younger man, and lightly smacked him with his arm.

Detective Stark blink and looked over at his partner and back at Loki. “Yeah. Sorry, we’ll be brief.”

Sighing, Loki nodded and said “Okay. Come in.” And moved out of the way. They walked in and the younger man asked “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Detective Rhodes said “No, but thank you.” Before sitting down. Detective Stark followed and Loki sat down in the chair opposite them.

“What would you like to know?”

Detective Rhodes said “First I would like to say I’m very sorry for your loss. When did you find out about his suicide?”

“Last night on TV. He left earlier that morning and said he might come home late. Then he told me he loved me and left.”

“Did you hear about the incident with him trying to kidnap a young man the other day?”

Loki pretended he didn’t know and asked “I-I’m sorry, did you say he tried to kidnap someone?”  
  
Detective Stark nodded and said “Yeah, but the young man got away and called the police. You didn’t see that on the news?”

The younger man shook his head and said “No, I didn’t. I saw the story on his suicide that was it. I don’t watch the news often, but I was flipping through channels when I found it.” Tears were in his eyes again just from saying the word ‘suicide’, so it helped make it more believable. “Are...Are you sure it was him?”

Detective Rhodes said “Unfortunately, yes. We’re sorry to bring this on you right now, but your boyfriend hurt a lot of people. Did you know he had a record? That he spent time in prison?”

Loki nodded and said “He just told me he got charged with aggravated assault. Said he beat up a guy at a bar and spent time in jail because of it. He said the guy hit him first. Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Mister Laufeyson-“

“He lied about everything else, is there anything else I need to know?”

The detectives looked at each other before they told him things he already knew. When they finished, Loki leaned back in his chair and shook his head. “I can’t believe this. My parents always told me I had a pretty good way of reading people, but I somehow missed him...I feel so stupid.”

Detective Stark said “A lot of people are really good at hiding their true colors. He could’ve fooled anyone.”

Loki nodded and asked “Is the boy okay, the one he tried to take?”

Detective Rhodes said “Yeah, he’s fine. He gave his statement to the police and even drew up the sketch of him.”

The younger man nodded and said “That’s good.”

Detective Stark then asked “Did Thor ever get rough with you? Did he ever yell at you or hit you?”

Loki looked over at him and shook his head. “We had fights just like any other couple would, but it never got that bad. He never hurt me.”

“Did he ever have a room in the house? A private one that he said that you were never allowed to go into? And if you did, would he get so angry, you’d fear for your own safety?”

Shaking his head again, Loki said “No. Nothing like that, he never laid a hand on me.” And stood up. “I’m really sorry, but I need to get to work.”

The detectives stood up and Detective Rhodes said “Of course. We’re sorry for keeping you. I understand this is hard, but if you need anything, just call.”

He handed Loki a card and Detective Stark said “Us. Call us.”

They both looked over at him and Loki nodded. “I will, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

They didn’t say a word as they walked back to their car and Tony realize led that Rhodey was trying not to laugh. “What?”

His partner laughed and said “ _Us. Call us._ ” mimicking Tony’s voice.

Tony rolled his eyes and said “Shut up, get in the car.”

They both got in and Rhodey said “You have a crush on him.”

“No, I do not. I am simply trying to help a guy through a rough time, he just found out his boyfriend was a psycho pervert and a potential serial killer. That doesn’t mean I have a crush.”

Rhodey nodded and said “Oh yeah, totally.” Before starting the car.

 

* * *

 

After the detectives left, Loki took some dinner down to Jane and told her he was going to work, before heading back upstairs. When he got in his car, he groaned at his red, puffy eyes, but smiled. “You were right, My Love. I should’ve been in movies.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again from yet another hiatus, forgive me. But I believe his story is almost done, one or two more chapters at least :). And this one will be longer than the rest cause I had a set amount to put in every chapter, and I miscalculated and made this one longer lol. So enjoy! And I will hopefully update in a couple days <3.

As Jane’s due date drew closer, Loki could hardly contain his excitement. It made him think back to the day Thor brought her home.

 

* * *

 

Loki was doing laundry when Thor had texted him, telling him to come into the garage. When he got there, Thor’s face was lit up like a kid on Christmas, and the younger man smiled. “What’s got you all happy today?”

The blond got out of the car and leaned up against it. “Come here, Gorgeous.” Loki smiled and when he came up to Thor, the older man put his hands on the narrow hips, drawing him closer. After a few kisses, Thor smiled and said “I’ve got a present for you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Loki asked “Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s in the bed.” The older man led him to the back of his truck and after pulling the cover back, Loki gasped. There in the bed was a girl. She was lying hogtied on her side with tape over her mouth and appeared to have just woken up.

Blinking, she looked between the two and whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Thor chuckled and said “Awake already? Damn. I thought you’d be out for a little longer.”

Loki smiled and said “Well this could be a good thing, Thor. Now that she’s awake, we can get our new guest settled in faster.”

Whimpering again, the girl tried to speak but the tape muffled her words. She tried to wiggle away as Thor reached out for her, but they just chuckled and Thor said “Come on now, Princess. Don’t be like that. You’ll just make it harder for yourself, now come here. Be a good girl for Daddy.”

Thor slung her over his shoulder with ease and she cried as he carried her into the house, Loki following behind.

 

* * *

 

Thor could hardly wait as Loki secures the collar around her neck. He went to put a shackle on her wrist, but the older man said “No, wait.” And Loki looked back at him.

“What?”

Stepping closer, the older man asked “Are her nails cut?”

The younger man went to grave for her hand and she lashes at him, scratching his hand and he yelled. He looked down at his hand and back up before back handing her. She cried out and most of her upper body hit the mattress before he climbed on top of her.

They watched as panic set in and she tried to squirm, but Loki chuckled. “Oh don’t flatter yourself, you mewling quim. Your kind does nothing for me. Now you are going to sit still like a good girl while I trim your claws, or I will gut you like a fish. Understand?”

The girl whimpered and nodded and Loki got to work. When he was finished, he said “There we go. Much better. Now I’m going to pull the tape back and if you scream, I will slap you again. Will you be a good girl and be quiet?”

She nodded again and Loki pulled the tape back, and she gasped. “Please.” She sobbed. “Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone, I swear. M-My parents must be worried about me, I was supposed to meet them for dinner tonight. Please, you can trust me, I won’t t-tell. I-I’ll be a good girl, just let me go.”

They smiled and the younger man shook his head. “Sorry, Sugar Plum. You’re not getting off that easy.”

“Jane. M-My name is Jane Foster. N-Not Sugar Plum or Princess.”

Loki nodded and said “Alright then, Jane Foster it is.” He reached out and brushed some hair from her face and sighed. “There’s a reason why you’re here. You see, him and I never brought a girl in her before. We liked boys better. But now we think it’s time we take things to the next step.”

Looking up at Thor, he smiled and said “I am in love with the man standing next to me, and I know he loves me too. We share some things in common though I came out a little more fucked up than him.” He petted the blonds calf and said “But we’ve had a lot of fun together in this room, and now that we have you, things will be different. And since you are our new guest, and you will be a very special one, let me just tell you this.” He leaned in closer and said “He will keep coming into the room every day and stay as long as he likes, until we know there is a baby in you.”

They watched her eyes grow wide and when Loki was back on his feet, he kissed the older man twice before saying “Have fun, My Darling. Don’t break her too much, we need her.” Before sitting down in the chair in the corner.

After he pressed record on the camera, he smiled down at Jane and undid his belt. “Just to warn you, I haven’t had a girl’s pussy since my last day of college. But I’ll be good to you, don’t worry. Come to Daddy, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

For the next week, they’d go down there every chance they could. Loki would sit there and watch the blond moving between her thighs, relishing the sight of his god-like man, and hearing the sounds of Jane’s muffled screams. Sometimes when they’d have a friend, Loki would take the camera off of the tripod and move in closer. He’d zoom in on their faces and then move to capture Thor thrusting into them. He would call them every name in the book and tell the older man to fuck them harder.

After another week had passed, Loki was starting to get worried, but Thor just reassured him that it will happen. They went downstairs together early in the morning and as soon as they got inside, they found Jane throwing up. She was throwing up into one of the buckets and whimpered when she saw them. “Please. Please, n-no more. I-I’m sick, I need help.”

Thor and Loki looked at each other before Loki whispered “Go wet a rag and get a glass or water. And grab the tests from our bathroom.”

The blond went off and he turned to her. She backed away as far as the collar would let her and said “P-Please. I’m sick, I can’t take anymore.”

Loki said “Shut up, we’re not here to hurt you. I sent him to get some things.”

Nodding, she brushed her hair back, and he asked “Is this the first time you’ve thrown up?”

Jane shook her head and said “N-No. this is probably the seventh time in the last half hour.”

Loki nodded, and that’s when it dawned on her. “O-Oh God, Am I pregnant?!”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out. We saved a few tests, Thor’s bringing them down now.”

When the blond returned, he squatted down in front of her and wiped her mouth clean before getting her to sip the water. She thanked him before he handed her the tests. “Take them all. Now. We’ll stay here until we get the results.”

Jane hesitated but nodded and they stood and watched as she took every test and waited. When the time came Loki said “What do they all say?”

With a shaky hand she looked at them one at a time before swallowing. “Positive. They’re all positive.”

 

* * *

 

They contained their excitement until they were out of the basement, and Thor was surprised when Loki jumped on him, arms wrapped around his neck. The blond caught him and hugged him tight, Loki’s long legs wrapping around his hips.

They stayed that way for awhile, laughing and crying, until Thor lowered him back down on the ground, not breaking the hug. Loki sighed and grinned. “We did it. Thor, we fucking did it!”

He wiped at the blonds tears, but the older man just laughed and said “You’re making it worse by doing that, dammit.”

The younger man apologized and Thor kissed him. Groaning, he said “Fuck Babe, I can’t believe it. We’re gonna be parents, we’re gonna be a family!”

Loki giggled as the older man hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. “I’m afraid of this just being a dream. That I’ll wake up and everything, you, the baby, it’ll all be gone.”

Thor kissed the top of Loki’s head and said “No, Baby. We’re real, we’re not going anywhere. After the baby is born, we’ll get rid of her and then we’re getting married.”

The younger man looked up at him and smiled. “Really?”

“Of course. I promised you I would. I’ve already got my eye on a ring that would look perfect on you. And after our son or daughter is born, we’re gonna get married. Even if I have to hold a gun to a preacher’s head.”

 

* * *

 

A month before taking he took his own life, Thor bought him that ring. And now that he’s dead, Loki now wears that ring around his neck instead of his finger.

His crying has yet to stop. He’s had moments at work where he was on the verge of breaking down and had to hide in the bathroom. Loki made those moments short and sweet, blaming his tears on allergies. He couldn’t afford to draw too much attention to himself, now that everyone knows that Thor was. He would just remind himself that Magni is almost here, and it would make the tears stop. For awhile.

 

* * *

 

While Tony was picking at a donut, Rhodey said “If I can remember correctly, Pepper told you to quit it with the junk food.”

Rolling his eyes, Tony turned to his partner and said “I’m stressed out, okay?”

“What about?”

Tony shook his head and said “I can’t put my finger on it, Rhode. There’s just something about Thor Odinson that’s bugging the hell out of me, and I can’t figure out what.”

Nodding, Rhodey asked “You think there’s more to this than we know?”

Tony shrugged and said “Maybe. I mean the guys dead, we talked to his poor boyfriend, but it just doesn’t feel like the end of this. I think we need to keep digging.”

 

* * *

 

They spent the next couple of hours digging deeper into his past. At one point Tony stopped and said “Rhodey. Hey, come here.”

Rhodey came over to his side and Tony said “Looks like the big guy had a storage unit. Want to check it out?”

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

After getting a warrant, the manager unlocked the unit and said “Knock yourselves out. Lock up when you’re done.” And before he left, he turned to them and asked “So this guy was really a sicko?”

Tony nodded and said “Yep.”

The guy shook his head and said “Huh. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.”

Rhodey said “Guys like him learn how to be good at it.”

When the manager walked off, they turned on the flashlights they brought and sighed when they looked at all the boxes. Tony said “Well, this looks like it’ll be a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah. But we can make it fun. Whoever finds the most interesting thing makes the loser buy lunch. Deal?”

Tony smiled and said “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

While Loki was dropping off lunch for Jane, she gasped and sat up straight. Frowning, Loki was about to ask what was wrong when he could hear dripping. She pulled the bottom of her dress up, exposing her thighs, and said “M-My water just broke!”

Rushing over, Loki helped her lie down on the mattress, keeping aware of the collar, and said “Okay hold on, I’ll be right back, I need to get some things. Take deep breaths. Breathe.”

With tears in her eyes, Jane tried to follow his instructions, tried to calm her panting, but it wasn’t working. Loki knew it would take him more than one trip so the first thing he did when he scrambled upstairs, was grab pillows and blankets. Once he had those he hurried and grabbed towels and put them in a plastic tub before grabbing scissors. When he got back downstairs, he carefully put everything through the narrow space first before taking it over to her.

“Alright, let’s sit you up now. Nice and easy.” He helped her sit up before grabbing the pillows, stuffing them behind her back for support. She leaned back against them some, and he said “Okay I need to change, wash up, heat some water now, okay? Just keep working on your breathing, deep breaths, and I swear I will be back as soon as I can.”

Jane whimpered and said “I can’t, I’m not ready, please! I need a hospital!”

“No! No hospitals, we’re doing this here!” Loki snapped. “Just keep breathing, and I will be right back.”

 

* * *

 

He quickly changed into some scrubs, washed up, and put gloves on. After setting some water to boil, he wet a rag and sterilized whatever tools he may need. While dabbing her sweat-drenched face with the rag, he kept track of the time between her contractions, until the water was ready.

Pouring the scalding water into a pitcher, he grabbed a bowl and went back downstairs. Once he poured the water into the bowl, he set it aside and said “Alright, this might take awhile, so you need to trust me. If you want the baby to be alright, you need to trust me. Now it’s still very early, but let me measure, that way I’ll know where we’re at so far.”

He reached in between her thighs to measure her, but she jumped back and said “No!”

Frowning, Jane said “D-Don’t.”

Loki grabbed her by her hair and pulled. Letting out a yelp, Jane said “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Listen to me! If my son dies because of you, I will cut your head off and send it to your parents in a box! Now if you don’t want that to happen, let me help you save him.”

Crying, Jane nodded and took a deep breath. “O-Okay! Okay.” And he let go before measuring her.

 

* * *

 

After an hour of meticulous searching, Tony came across a locked chest covered in dust on a shelf. Tony raised an eyebrow and grabbed it. “Rhodey, I think I got something.”

Pulling it off the shelf, he looked around for something to break the lock with, and spotted a crowbar. After grabbing it, he came back to the chest and he and Rhodey looked at each other before he broke it open.

The thing was full of photos, porn magazines, drawings of fantasies that will give Tony nightmares for a week. Looking at the photos of him and Loki, he felt bad for Loki He wonders how someone like Thor could hide from him for so long. Loki seems like a pretty intelligent man, how could he not see it?

By the time they reached the bottom, something grabbed his attention. A bunch of composition notebooks that he quickly realized were diaries. Rhodey sighed and said “Looks like I’m buying lunch.” And Tony nodded.

 

* * *

 

Two hours had passed, and then another, Loki patiently waiting. He tried to comfort her, but she was too distracted by the pain. When another hour had passed, he measured her again and knew it was time. “Alright Jane, start pushing.”

Scrambling to find something to hold grab, Jane gripped the edges of the mattress for dear life, and took two deep breaths. When she gave her first push, a long wail spilling from her lips and Loki shook his head after she relaxed.

“Again!”

Groaning, she bore down again, her teeth gritting this time. When she relaxed, she whimpered and said “I can’t. I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can! Push!”

On her third push she screamed louder, gritting her teeth again at the end, and groaned. After her fourth push, Loki said “Wait, wait, I see the head! Almost there, come on! Make this one count, one more big push!” Taking one last deep breath, she bore down one last time, putting everything she had into it. She screamed until tiny but powerful wails drowned them out.

Exhausted, Jane fell limp against the pillows, her eyes heavy. Loki quickly cut the cord and when he looked down at the tiny, wailing angel in his arms, the tears flowed. “Magni...My sweet Magni, you’re finally here. I’ve waited so long for you, you’re so beautiful.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jane watched as Loki cleaned Magni off, his smile never going away. After wrapping him in a clean blanket, he sat in the corner and rocked him, whispering things to him.

After some time, she swallowed and asked “C-Can I hold him?” And Loki didn’t seem to hear it. She asked “Can I hold him?” Louder this time and Loki kept his eyes on the baby.

“I heard you the first time. And no.”

“Please?”

“No.”

Jane sighed and said “Whether you like it or not, he’s my son. I suffered your boyfriend’s abuse, I carried his child, I’ve earned the right to at least hold my son.”

Loki stared at her for a moment, considering, before sighing. He looked down at Magni and said “Fine. You will get one supervised hour with him, and that’s it. Better make the most of it.” And she nodded before he handed him to her.

 

* * *

 

During the hour, Loki day there and watched as she talked to Magni, smiled at him, and breastfed him. At first she was hesitant to expose herself, but Loki rolled his eyes and said “I’ve seen you naked before, it won’t surprise me now.” And shook his head. “Stupid.”

After she started feeding him, Jane looked up and asked “Why do you do this? Why do you torture and kill people?”

Leaning back in his chair, Loki sighed and said “Because I can and it’s fun.”

Jane shook her head. “No, there has to be something else. You don’t just wake up one day and decide you want to victimize people with a significant other that’s as sick as you are.”

Raising an eyebrow, Loki asked “You really want the truth? Fine.” Standing up from the chair, Loki said “My parents were awful to me. My dad did the very same things that Thor did to you, and my mom didn’t protect me from him. She told the cops I was lying and said I get beat up by kids at school and just let him keep doing it. It fucked me up, and I never thought I could trust anyone ever again until I met him. I waited a long time to be with him, and we built this world together.”

Jane let Loki’s words set in until she had tears in her eyes. “So instead of trying to do good despite what’s happened to you, you make others suffer like you did?”

Nodding, Loki smiled and said “Right. But hey, I’ve done some good. I am a nurse after all.”

Jane frowned and looked down at her son. His blond hair was so light, she could hardly see it. And his pale skin didn’t help any. His eyes were as blue as Thor’s. And though she went through hell all so these two monsters could have a baby, she knew she was attached by the end of month two.

Jane spent a lot of time thinking about what would happen if she killed Magni. After finding out she was pregnant, that’s exactly what she wanted to do. Maybe they got mad enough, they would kill her and get it over with. Or they’d hurt her worse and put another baby in her.

When Jane pictured having a baby, she pictured it being normal. Having a baby with someone she loves, not having it forced into her womb. But after the worst of the abuse stopped, and she gave it more thought, she decided against it. It’s not the baby’s fault, why punish it? But by the end of her second month, she knew she was attached. And now Loki is about to take her son away.

Looking up, she asked “What will happen to him?”

His face softened just the slightest, and he said “I will take care of him. No harm will come to him, and anyone who tries will suffer.”

She nodded and said “I believe you. God help me, I do. You wanted him, and I-I trust that you won’t hurt him. Is my time up?”

Nodding, Loki said “Yes. I’m going to take him up to the nursery now, put him in his crib to sleep.”

Jane looked down at Magni, who was drifting off to sleep and asked “May I please just have two more minutes with him? To say goodbye?”

Loki nodded and said “Sure.” And she smiled.

“Hey you. We waited a long time for you, you know that? And you’re beautiful, sweetie. You’re perfect.” She brushed his cheek with her thumb and continued. Listen, your daddy here is waiting for you. He’s not the one that helped make you, because your real daddy isn’t with us anymore. But he loved you, and your other daddy here loves you too.

And mommy too, don’t forget mommy. I’m out of time, but you got your whole life ahead of you. I wish I could be here to watch you grow up, but just know that I love you very much. And I hope and pray you never have to know suffering like I did.” Leaning down, Jane kissed his forehead and said “I love you.”

She hesitated at first before handing Magni over to him. Loki carefully held him and smiled. “Alright sweetie, time for bed. Mommy needs to rest now.” Looking up at her through his lashes before walking over to the opening. “Daddy just needs to figure out how to get you through this little square.”

He stopped and turned to Jane before saying “You know the last time I trusted a woman, she protected a monster. After that, I hated women altogether. But if it’s any consolation, I think you would’ve been great.” And she gave him a little smile before he carefully left the room.

 

* * *

 

Loki hummed a song as he carried Magni up the stairs, being careful with his steps. When they reached the nursery, he walked up to the crib and kissed Magni’s forehead before laying his son down on the soft bed.

He stood there for ten minutes watching him sleep before heading back downstairs. Stopping by the kitchen, he grabbed a butcher knife from the drawer before heading back down there. After crawling back into the room, Jane looked up, watching as Loki stood back up.

Her eyes drifted down to the knife clutched in his hand before moving back up. “Will you tell Magni about me? If he asks you one day?”

Loki nodded and said “Yeah. I’ll tell him.”

Nodding, she took a deep breath and exhaled. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

When Tony arrived on the scene, he was dead tired. After reading some of Thor’s journals, all he could think about was what all those poor boys must have gone through. He walked up and Rhodey said “Hey.”

“What happened?”

Rhodey looked down at the boy and said “Jogger found her and called 911.“

“Any ID?”

“Not yet. I’ll tell you one thing though, this screams of remorse.” And he was right. Even though her throat was cut, she was dressed in fresh clothes, her hair was brushed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was wrapped in plastic from her chest down. “An identification should be made soon.”

 

* * *

 

Loki felt horrible leaving Magni alone while he disposed of Jane’s body. He made a quick trip down to the park near the edge of town and laid her out on the grass. She showed no fear when he came back to kill her, and since she wasn’t like the others, he decided to make her look nice when she was found. When he got back, he went straight for the nursery and found his Magni sleeping soundly in his crib.

Sighing in relief, he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner, and looked around the room. This room was truly the heart of their home. 

While Thor had busied himself with building the crib and most of the furniture in the room, Loki painted. Thor wanted to help him, but the younger man insisted that he do it himself. When it was all finished, they sit together on the floor, looking around the room.

The blond smiled and said “We did it, Babe. Now all we need now is our son.”

Loki smiled and said “He’ll be here soon enough.”

Thor nodded and put his arm around him. “Come here.” He pulled the younger man against him and kissed his temple. “You know I love you right?”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Of course. And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Loki sat in the rocking chair with Magni in his arms and smiled while he fed him formula. “I have a feeling you will take after your daddy, My Love. You have his eyes and his hair. Unless it turns dark like your mothers when you’re older.”

The baby squirmed in his arms and made a gurgling noise around the bottle, but continued eating. “I know you don’t understand a word I say, but I’d like to tell you how I met your daddy. And when you’re older, I’ll tell you again. Your daddy was in prison for a long time. And prison is where they send people like us. My own daddy died in one, thank God. I just so happened to work as a nurse in the very prison your daddy was in.

One day they brought in this big, handsome man who got hurt when another man stabbed him. Now that man was nothing but a coward, he snuck up behind daddy and surprised him. He was stabbed a few times but thankfully, the guards stopped them in time. Or else we wouldn’t be here. So after he got hurt, they brought him to me and I took care of him.”

He smiled at the memory and said “The whole time I patched him up, he flirted with me. He told me I was beautiful, he asked me a lot about myself. After that he had to come back a few times so I could see how his wounds were doing. By the last check up, he told me he wanted to be with me. And I said yes.

From that point on we kept talking. We wrote each other constantly and I was there when he got out and I took him home with me. And I’ll I’ve gotta say about what happened next, well...If I was a woman, I would’ve been pregnant by the end of the day. Then we could’ve had you sooner and daddy would still be alive.” 

 

* * *

 

_May 19th,_

  
_After years of planning and dreaming, we’re finally going to get what we want. When I laid eyes on her, I knew she was perfect. I stopped by the library to return some books when I spotted her. She looked up at me and smiled pretty before walking away, and I knew it had to be her._

_Getting her was easier than I thought. I followed behind at a safe distance into the library’s parking garage and surprised her by knocking her out. Had to be quick when I tied her up but I made sure she wasn’t going anywhere. I was nervous at first but when I showed him to her; I knew things would finally be looking up for us._

 

* * *

Sighing, Tony put the notebook down and called Rhodey. After three rings, he picked up and Tony said “Hey. Rhodey, Thor has a partner. Yeah, I’m sure. I’m positive.”

They got the call from the medical examiner the next day. She told them that she her name was Jane Foster, and she was twenty-two when she died. And that Jane had given birth three days before being found, but where was the baby?

After doing some searching, they found out that Jane had been missing for almost nine months. She was last seen leaving a library and after making a call, the manager told Tony they still have the footage from the day she went missing.

Together they watched the footage, perking up when she finally appeared. Rhodey pointed to the screen and said “And here comes our golden boy now.” When Thor came into the frame. Jane smiled at Thor before walking away, a small action that unknowingly sealed her fate.

They played it over and over until they stopped and sat there in silence. At one point Rhodey looked over at his partner and asked “You think Odinson is our mystery baby daddy?”

Tony rubbed his face with one hand and shook his head. “I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Same here. And his partner could be anywhere or be dead by now.”

Tony nodded and said “Yeah. But let’s keep digging, hopefully we’ll find something.”

 

* * *

 

After seeing the story about Jane on the news, Loki spent hours considering whether or not he should leave and take Magni to the cabin. The cabin is hours away in the next state and the cops haven’t asked him more questions, so they could disappear tonight and nobody could find them.

He put Magni down for his nap before going into the room he one shared with Thor, opening the closet door. Reaching up, he pulled a shoebox off of the top shelf and dusted off the lid. He opened it and smiled at all the letters sitting inside. This is one of the many shoe boxes filled with the letters they wrote each other, they saved them all.

When he dumped all the contents onto the bed, he was hoping to find their very first letters to each other. He can’t remember which box Thor put it in, but eventually, he found Thor’s first letter to him.

 

* * *

 

_Dear Loki,_

  
_I’m surprised that you wrote to me, but your letter made my day. Thank you again for putting up with me. I’m not the best patient in the world, but you’re the only nurse here that I like. And the prettiest. When you said you wanted to be mine, I was surprised. But I’m glad and you know I will be good to you. I hope my letter finds you well, and that you write me back. Have a great day, nurse Loki._

_-Thor_

 

* * *

 

He reread the letter three times before putting it down. After reading some more, he stopped when he picked up another one. He took a closer look and discovered it was the very last letters they sent to each other before Thor got out.

 

* * *

 

_My Darling Thor,_

  
_I have waited for this ever since the day we met. I’ve been counting down every minute ever since you told me you were being released. I’ll be there when you get out if you want me to be, if not, I understand._

_I just can’t believe you’re almost out. If you need a place to stay, I have room at my place. Hopefully your last letter will be here before you get out, just so I know. I can’t wait to finally have you with me, My Love. Stay safe for me, please?_

_Forever Yours,_

_-Loki_

 

* * *

 

_My Sweet Loki,_

  
_Your letters have helped me through the rest of this nightmare, and I’m grateful every day that I met you. I’m actually glad that cocksucker stabbed me, otherwise I don’t know where I’d be today without you. I share your excitement, and of course I want you there when they let me out. The first thing I want to see when I walk out is you giving me your prettiest smile, Baby._

_And I’d love to stay with you. A buddy of mine on the outside told me he got me a job at the shop he works at, so I’ll be set. He says almost every guy there is an ex-con, and you won’t have to worry about me pulling my own weight. This letter better get to you soon because I get out in four days. I feel like a kid on Christmas, I can’t fucking wait to see you, Baby._

_I have to warn you to be ready for me; you know it’s been way too long since I was last with anyone. But I wouldn’t hurt you, you’re the one person I can’t hurt, Loki. And if I do, I’d gladly walk myself back into this place and rot. And I promise I will be careful. I know you worry, but I can take care of myself. Just a little longer my sweet nurse. I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_-Thor_


	5. Chapter 5

“Tony, are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Tony sighed and said “Rhodey, I think I can handle talking to Loki by myself. If his boyfriend had a partner, Loki could be the only one who can help us.”

Rhodey said “Or Maybe Loki could be the partner.”

When they got to Tony’s car, Tony rolled his eyes and said “I’ll be fine. If I need anything, I’ll call you. Just keep digging.”

 

* * *

 

When he pulled up to Loki’s house, Tony saw the younger man carrying a box over to a U-Haul trailer. After setting it inside, Loki looked over and Tony smiled. Standing up straight, Loki asked “Detective Stark, right?”

Tony nodded and said “Right. How are you?”

Loki said “I’m alright. How can I help you?”

The older man said “Well I was hoping I could ask you a free more questions, if that’s alright. I’ll be brief, I promise.”

The younger man nodded and said “Yeah, no problem. Just give me a minute, I need to grab another box.”

Tony nodded and said “Yeah, go ahead.” Before looking at the trailer. When Loki came back with another box in his arms, the detective asked “Moving out?”

“Yeah. Thought I could use a fresh start after...Well, you know.”

Tony said “Yeah, I understand. You want some help with those?”

Loki smiled and said “No, I’m fine, but thank you.” And after putting it in the trailer next to the other boxes, he turned and asked “What would you like to know?”

The detective stepped forward and asked “Where you aware that Thor had a storage unit?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well my partner and I searched it and found these journals. Diaries that he kept. And apparently there may be more victims than we originally thought, and that it points to Thor having a partner.”

Horrified, Loki asked “Oh God, really?”

“Yeah. I was hoping you might know who it could be. Did Thor stay in touch with anyone, old friends, cell mates, co-workers, anyone?”

The younger man thought for a minute until he sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. Thor didn’t talk about his friends much.”

Tony nodded and asked “You can’t think of anyone? I mean I get it if he didn’t talk about them, but is there anyone you can possibly think of?”

Again Loki shook his head. “No, I’m sorry.”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I know this is a bad time for you, but I fear that maybe the partner might come after you.”

Eyes going wide, Loki asked “What? You think he’ll come after me?”

“I don’t know. He could be dead or anywhere by now. I don’t mean to worry you, but have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? People or cars that you don’t recognize that you keep seeing near your house? Threatening letters, emails, anyone who follows you out in public?”

“No. Why would they come after me? I had nothing to do with this.”

The older man nodded and said “I know, but they could see you as a threat or a loose end. Now if you want, I can bring you brought into protective custody until we find anything.”

Loki thought for a minute before asking “You really think I’m in danger?”

“I don’t know. But if I’m right, I don’t want to see you in a body bag.”

They stared at each other for a minute before the younger man nodded. “Alright. When I’m finished here, I’ll go with you.”

Tony smiled and said “Okay. Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom real quick?”

Loki smiled and said “Sure, follow me.” The detective followed him inside into the hall. He said “It’ll be the first door on the left.” And Tony thanked him before the younger man walked away.

 

* * *

 

Inside the bathroom, Tony groaned and rubbed his face with his hands before taking a piss. When he was done his phone rang, and he saw it was Rhodey. “Hey Rhodey, listen-“

“Are you still with Loki?”

Raising an eyebrow, Tony asked “Yeah, I’m in one of the bathrooms, why?”

“Tony get out of there, get out of there right now.”

“Rhodey, what are you going on about?”

“Tony, fingerprints were found on Jane Foster’s body and on the plastic she was wrapped up in. They’re Loki’s, he’s the partner!”

Tony’s eyes went wide, and he looked over at the door, and asked “Are you sure?”

“Yes! I also did some searching on him and found out he worked as a nurse in the prison Thor was in. He quit after he was released and started working at a hospital. After more digging I found out Loki’s dad physically and sexually abused him for years, put him in an out of hospitals more than once. When Loki tried to get help from the police, his mom said he was lying and nothing happened after that.”

“So his opinion of women is clear. But that can’t make sense because of how Jane was found. Thor said they dumped the other bodies like trash, what would make him change pattern?”

“I have no idea. Then mom died a few months later in a car accident, and dad tried to kill him. Neighbors heard his screams and called the cops, and his dad was taken into custody. He lived with a relative until he was eighteen. At twenty he was picked up for shoplifting, so that’s how we got his prints. I’m sending back up, get out of there now!”

Rhodey hung up and Tony took a deep breath. _Play it cool, Stark_. Maybe he won’t figure it out. He waited a minute before opening the door. As soon as he rounded the corner, something hit him and everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

Tony’s head was throbbing and he could hear someone talking, but he couldn’t understand any of it. After a minute he groaned and opened his eyes, his vision blurry. When it cleared he looked around and saw he was in a nursery.

He went to move but when he looked down; he saw his hands were cuffed and taped to the arms of a chair. Moving his legs he realized they were cuffed and taped as well.

“ _The heavy cows go laboring_  
_In agony with clotted teats;_  
_My hands are slack; my blood is cold;_  
_I marvel that my heart still beats._

 _I have no will to weep or sing,_  
_No least desire to pray or curse;_  
_The loss of love is a terrible thing;_  
_They lie who say that death is worse_.”

Looking up, he saw Loki standing by a crib, smiling while looking down. “ _The Loss of Love_ by Countee Cullen. That part accurately describes my life now. Wouldn’t you agree, Detective Stark?”

Groaning, Tony licked his lips and asked “What...What am I doing in here?”

The younger man looked up at him and said “I heard what you said in the bathroom earlier. I’m assuming you were talking to your partner. Looks like you finally figured me out, well done. Normally you would end up in the basement but...I’ve made an exception for you.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Swallowing, the older man asked “Why did you kill her? Jane? Why did you kill any of them?”

Loki didn’t respond, he simply looked back down at the crib and Tony asked “Rhodey told me what happened to you. What your parents did. You hate women because your mom didn’t protect you. Yet the only girl you’ve killed, you showed remorse. You brushed her hair, changed her clothes. Then you wrapped her in plastic and gently laid her body down in a park. Why? Why change?”

Loki reached down into the crib and said “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

The younger man glanced over at the detective and with both hands, he gently lifted a baby up from the crib. Resting him against his chest, Loki supported the baby’s head and bottom before smiling. “Because she gave us our son. His name is Magni.”

Tony stared at the sleeping baby before asking “So you’re the father?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, Thor was. I never touched her. Clearly, women do nothing for me.”

Nodding, the older man asked “Then why be gentle with her? With your hatred of women, you would only see her as a uterus.you could’ve cut her throat and just dump her like trash after, why didn’t you?” But Loki didn’t answer.

Instead, the younger man looked down at his sleeping son and asked “I’m assuming your partner has people coming?”

“Yeah. How long have I been out?”

“Not long.”

“So what was the real plan, Loki? Hmm? Kidnap Jane, use her to breed, and live happily ever after? I’m guessing that changed after your man killed himself, huh?”

Loki glared at Tony from under his lashes and blinked back tears. “Have you ever lost someone, Detective? Someone you loved?”

The older man nodded and said “Yeah. I lost my parents in a car accident in 1991.”

“And what did it do to you?“

Tony sighed and said “I was never close with my dad. The guy never told me he loved me, never even told me he liked me. But I was close with my mom. I guess there’s a tiny part of me that misses my dad, but I miss my mom the most.”

“Did it leave a hole? One that would keep growing and you could never fill it no matter what you did?”

Tony didn’t have to think about it. He nodded and said “Yeah, it did.”

“I had my hole for a long time. And then I met Thor.”

The detective shook his head and said “Your life ended the day you met him-“

“No, it started the day I met him. What I had before him, that wasn’t a life. That was pain and suffering you will _never_ be able to grasp. He changed everything for me, I loved him. We were going to get married, we were going to be a family. The only thing he ever did to hurt me was when he killed himself.”

His voice cracked and tears fell, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. “And sure, you could say he’s a monster. But what can I say, I’m drawn to violent men.”

The sound of sirens outside drew their attention and Loki swallowed. The older man looked back over at him and said “Times up.”

 

* * *

 

He could hear people approaching and Tony said “Loki, listen to me. Loki, look at me!” The younger man looked down at him and Tony leaned forward as far as his bindings would let him. “If you really love Magni, you will let him go. Let him go and _I swear to God_ , I will make sure he ends up with a good family. That he won’t ever have to go through what you did. And I can even arrange it to where you can see him sometimes.”

Loki shook his head and said “No, I can’t. They’ll kill me.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Just go with them and I swear you will see your son again.”

They could hear people running upstairs and Rhodey said “Don’t move.” Pointing his gun at Loki. “Loki Laufeyson, you’re under arrest for the kidnaps and murders of Jane Foster and all of your other victims. Put the baby down and come with me.” Before looking over at Tony. “Tony, you alright?”

“I’m good. Put your gun down, everyone put your guns down, now!”

As more cops poured into the room and the hallway, Tony said “Guys, back off! Back off, _do not shoot_!”

Magni started to cry and Rhodey put his gun away. He put his hands up. “Loki, it’s okay. Give me the baby. It’s okay.”

The younger man looked over at Tony and Tony nodded. “It’s alright Loki. He won’t hurt Magni.”

Loki looked down at his wailing son and asked “Let me calm him down.”

“Loki-“

“Tell them to leave the room. Just let me calm him down. Let me calm my son down!”

Tony gave Rhodey a look and Rhodey nodded. “Out! Everyone out into the hallway! Move it!” Slowly but surely, they all left the room and Loki got to work calming Magni down.

When he finally stopped crying, Loki smiled and said “There you go. Don’t cry, My Love. They didn’t mean to scare you, shh.” Another tear roll down his cheek and said “They came for me, Magni. Because your daddy and I did very bad things. And you were the only good that came out of it. You have to go with them, but I want you to know that I love you.”

He kissed Magni’s forehead and said “I love you so much. I hope that you will remember me, and that you will end up in a better place.”

Looking up at Rhodey, the younger man nodded and slowly walked over to him, placing Magni in the older man’s arms. He kissed him one last time and said “I love you.” And they walked out of the room. Loki then looked over at Tony and pulled something from his pocket.

When Tony saw it was a pocket knife, the younger man said “Relax.” And cut the tape from his wrists and ankles. Then he pulled out a small key and unlocked all the cuffs before helping the older man to his feet.

He handed the detective one of the cuffs and said “I’m ready.” And Tony looked down at them. Before he could say anything, Loki said “You told me my life need the day I met Thor.” The older man looked up and Loki smiled. “No.” His smile faded, and he said “My life ended the minute I put my son in your partner’s arms.”  

And before he could stop him, Loki brought the knife up to his throat and cut from eat to ear Blood started flowing, getting all over his clothes, Tony’s, and the floor. Tony yelled “No!” And quickly pressed his hand to the younger man’s throat. Loki looked at him with wide eyes and they both dropped onto their knees, Tony still keeping the pressure on the younger man’s neck.

Rhodey rushes over to Tony’s side and Tony said “No. No, no, no, stay with me. Hey, Loki, stay with me. Loki! Rhodey, keep pressure on it.”

“Tony-“

“We need help! Someone get help, call a medic!”

“Tony, stop! He’s dead!”

He felt the younger man go limp in his arms and he slowly laid him down on the floor. He stared down at Loki’s body while Rhodey stared at Tony, before everyone else went downstairs.

 

* * *

 

After the coroner arrived, they took pictures while Tony stood outside, leaning against one of the cruisers. He watched as they wheeled Loki’s body out, concealed in a body bag. His partner walked out of the house, talking to one of the officers, before he looked over. Rhodey excused himself and came up to Tony, asking “How are you holding up?”

Tony watched as they put Loki into the van and he said “I was right there, Rhodey. I should’ve seen it, I could’ve stopped it.”

Rhodey said “He lost everything, Tony. There was no saving him.”

“I don’t care. I told him I would arrange to let him see his son while in prison. We could’ve helped him.”

“Don’t do that to yourself, man. They’d kill him before he’d get the chance.”

Tony nodded and asked “Where’s the baby?”

“He’s with one of the officers, Child Services are on the way. He’ll be okay.” Tony watched as the coroner's van drove away and wished he could believe him.


End file.
